Daddy's Girl
by Chelsea Olivia
Summary: The TARDIS has been drawn to a strange planet, along with thousands of other time machines. It is here that the Doctor is reunited with his daughter, Jenny. But who requires the time travellers, and why?  Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**R & R?**

Chapter 1

"Damn it!" Exclaimed Amy slamming her fist down on the wretched machine in front of her. She tried turning one of the dials. Nothing. She growled in frustration.  
"I told you not to mess with it." Said Rory, who was sat in the Doctor's new swivel chair looking rather smug.  
"You're so helpful Rory, thank you!" She snapped sarcastically.  
"Just wait until the Doctor finally gets himself out of bed, he'll know what to do."  
"Oh my god, he's going to kill me!" Amy ran her fingers through her hair and turned back to glare at the machinery. She hopelessly flicked a switch.  
"Like I'm going to let that happen." Said Rory comfortingly. It was sweet of him, but Amy knew that if the two men had a fight the Doctor would definitely win. Of course Amy didn't think that the Doctor would literally kill her but she knew that he would despise her if she had broken his TARDIS.

"Do either of you know where I could buy a new fez?" The Doctor's voice drifted through from one of the back rooms and he entered.  
_Oh god, oh god, oh god _thought Amy. _  
_"I rather miss mine." The Doctor continued. "It was really rude of you and River to..." He took one look at their guilty faces.  
"What's going on?" He demanded looking from one human face to the other.  
"Doctor, I..." But before Amy could finish the TARDIS lunged forward with a jerk so violent Amy and Rory were flung into the door. Amy groaned and lifted her hand to her aching head. It was bleeding. Amy tried to stand up but the TARDIS lunged again Amy fell back into darkness.

"Amy! Amy, wake up. Please, Amy! Wake up!"  
Rory was stood over Amy, crying and shaking her. The Doctor had already told him that she would be fine and he wasn't going to waste his breath telling him again. Amy would wake up soon but the Doctor wasn't really concerned about her. He was concerned about his TARDIS. What the hell had Amy done to it? It wasn't responding to anything he tried. It was completely frozen.  
"What did she do, Rory?" The Doctor asked.  
"I-I don't kn-know" Stammered Rory.  
"Well, what was she trying to do?"  
"She..." Rory went very red.  
"What? Rory, it is of vital importance that you tell me!" The Doctor often had little patience with Rory; he was annoying at the best of times.  
"She was trying to go back to my birth. I won't show her my baby photos because..." The Doctor tuned out he didn't really need to know the details. Usually he would have made a sarcastic comment but this situation was serious. The TARDIS had stopped moving, but without his machines, the doctor had no idea if it was safe to exit.

A yawn from Amy caused the Doctor to turn around and his face instantly softened. He had been kidding himself earlier, of course he cared about Amy, he would probably sacrifice the TARDIS for her if he had to. _  
She is a married woman now Doctor_ he reminded himself.

Amy sat up and rubbed her eyes, confused. Then it all came flooding back to her.  
"Doctor, I'm so sorry!"  
The Doctor walked over to her and held out a hand to help her up. Rory stepped out of the way muttering "don't mind me". Rory needed to stop being so insecure. It wasn't as though she had feelings for the doctor anymore. She was married.  
"I don't think it was you." Said the Doctor frowning.  
"What?" Said Amy and Rory at the same time.  
"A human couldn't have caused it to seize up like that; it must have been something more powerful. Something out there." The Doctor looked towards the door.  
"Wait, so you're saying that it's just a coincidence that on the day Amy fancies herself as a _time lady_, some big, powerful _thing _decides to break our TARDIS." Rory said sceptically.  
"_My _TARDIS." The Doctor corrected. "And, yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."  
Rory stayed silent, unable to come up with a witty comeback.  
"So, what do we do now?" Amy asked.  
"I say we investigate. What's the worst that could happen?" Said the Doctor grinning.  
"Death?" Said Rory, but his comment was ignored.  
"Come on then." Said Amy, heading for the door.  
"I don't think so." Said Rory. "You're staying here."  
"No I am not!" Declared Amy, outraged.  
"You are and that is an order!"  
"_Nobody _orders _me_ around, Rory Williams!" Amy walked so close to him that their faces were almost touching. Although she suspected that her intimidation method wasn't going as well as she'd planned because Rory's expression didn't change. He sighed.  
"Will you tell her Doctor?" Rory asked the other man.  
"Amy, stay here while us _men_ go and check that it's safe." The Doctor told her. Amy wasn't happy but she took a seat nonetheless.  
"You two are so sexist!"  
"Yes, yes." Said the Doctor.

The Doctor left the TARDIS with Rory and he had to admit that he was quite pleased to have not fallen to his death. For some reason being with Amy had put him in a much better mood. He looked around. They were in space. Rory had his mouth open. It was beautiful but the Doctor had seen scenes like this many times so he was used to it. They appeared to be in an oxygen dome, understandable, they were in space after all. The Doctor explained this to Rory, but he didn't seem to take any of it in. It was only then that the doctor noticed something odd, Time machines. Thousands of them all around.

The doctor gestured to Rory and they approached the closest one. It was the Basic Operator Of Time Travel, invented in 8012, more commonly known as the BOOTT. Not as good a name as TARDIS, in the Doctors opinion. It looked like a car though, which was a little more subtle than a police box. A blonde woman was looking under the bonnet.  
"What the hell?" She muttered to herself, clearly she was having problems with her controls as well; something was pulling all time travellers here, like a magnet. But what could it possibly be?

"Excuse me?"  
The blonde turned around and both of the Doctor's hearts almost stopped beating.  
_It can't be her, she's dead _But that didn't stop the Doctor from staring at her and hoping that it was true, that it was really her.  
"Jenny." He said his voice barely more than a whisper. She was clearly feeling uncomfortable.  
"Do I know you?" She asked, looking confused.  
"Do you _know _her?" Rory asked, the Doctor noticed that he was staring at her too, but in a completely different way.  
"She's my daughter." Said the Doctor. Jenny and Rory both gaped at him. Then Jenny's mouth curved up into a big smile.  
"Hello Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Review?  
If you already have, you're awesome!**

Chapter 2

"Come here then!" Exclaimed Jenny after a few seconds of awkward silence. She pulled the Doctor close and squeezed him tight. The Doctor almost had a tear in his eye. He needed to pull himself together. Jenny stepped back and examined him.  
"You've changed a lot." She pointed out. "It's a more modern look but I'm afraid your dress sense has gotten _even_ worse!"  
"Hey! You take that back at once!" The Doctor said. How _dare_ she say that! This was the coolest the Doctor had ever looked. Jenny laughed, revealing her cute dimples. She was still beautiful of course, her grey eyes held such wisdom, not unlike his own.  
"So, where's Donna?" Jenny asked.  
"She's married now, she doesn't accompany me anymore." Said the Doctor trying to sound casual, though the sound of her name made his heart ache. But Donna was safe and she was happy. It was selfish of the Doctor to want to take that away from her, but he missed her.  
"So, you're travelling with this guy?" Asked Jenny, looking at Rory intently. The Doctor had forgotten about Rory. He was just stood there looking completely lost.  
"Oh! I'm sorry; it's very rude of me. Jenny, this is Rory. Rory, Jenny." The Doctor was ashamed of himself; he had completely forgotten his manners in the heat of the moment. Jenny held out her hand, her eyes twinkling.  
"Pleasure." She said, as Rory shook it. She gave him a flirty smile. The Doctor could not allow this to continue.  
"Rory's married." He announced. It wasn't very subtle, but it needed to be said. Rory appeared not to have heard him and Jenny's smile just widened.  
"I'm not surprised!" She said. "Gorgeous bloke like you! So where is the blushing bride?"  
"Back at the TARDIS." Rory replied shrugging.  
"Yes." Said the Doctor. "Speaking of which, we should probably go and get her..."

_Where the hell are they?  
_Amy had been sat in the swivel chair for over half an hour. She couldn't deny that it was comfy, and spinning on it was kind of fun, but she was certainly not happy about her situation. She wondered if the Doctor and Rory had forgotten her. Oh, they were never going to hear the end of this when they got _finally _got back.  
If _they got back_.  
_No._ Amy scolded herself; of course they'll be back, the Doctor...

A knock on the door made Amy jump, distracting her from her thoughts. She got up and walked over to the door, she didn't know whether to open it or not. It was sort of like when she was a kid, home alone and her mother had told her not to open the door to _anyone_. Well, Amy wasn't a kid anymore and the Doctor certainly wasn't her mum. She opened the door just a little so whoever it was wouldn't be able to see and she peered out.

Stood there were two girls, they appeared to be about fourteen, maybe fifteen. One of them was tall and slim with auburn hair, like Amy's. The other was smaller, and slightly overweight with black hair, which was clearly not natural. They were both wearing matching jumpers with a silver chair on, above it were the initials SSOTF. It wouldn't be Amy's first choice of clothing.  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
"I don't suppose you've seen any other people with these jumpers, have you?" Asked the redhead. She sounded worried.  
"No, sorry." Said Amy, She would definitely remember seeing somebody with a chair jumper.  
"Do you know where we are? Or what we're doing here?" The other girl inquired.  
"No. My friends went out to investigate but they haven't come back." Amy told them, then instantly regretted it because the girls looked very scared.  
"We were on a school trip, we can't find our class." Said redhead.  
"Would you like some help?"  
"Yes please."  
_Screw the Doctor_ thought Amy; _two can play at this game.  
_She stepped out of the TARDIS and the first thing she noticed was how dark it was, there were several street lights but they only emitted a pathetic glow. The second thing she noticed was that next to the TARDIS was a red box, just about big enough to fit a human in. Next to that was a gold car, then a chair which was not unlike the one on the girls' jumpers. Amy knew what this was immediately, a car park. Only it was apparently not _just_ for cars.  
"Were you time travelling for your school trip?" Amy asked the girls.  
"Yes, of course." Said the shorter one, raising her eyebrows as if this were a stupid question. That settled it. This was a car park for time machines. The Doctor had been right about something attracting the TARDIS. Not just the TARDIS, but all devices of time travel.

The Doctor, Rory and Jenny began walking back to the TARDIS at a steady pace. It wasn't as though they had to hurry; they didn't even know where they were yet. The sonic screwdriver wasn't picking anything up.  
"I thought you said we were in space?" Ah, Rory wasn't the brightest crayon in the pack.  
"We are. But space is a big place Rory!" The Doctor retorted.  
"Don't speak to me like I'm stupid!"  
"Well stop acting like it then."  
"Guys!" Exclaimed Jenny. "Cool it!"  
"Sorry Rory." Said the Doctor, feeling like a scolded child. Rory just grunted in acceptance.  
"So, what's your wife like Ror'?" Oh god. She had a nickname for him now?  
"She's great. Pretty...beautiful, even." Rory mumbled.  
"Aw, you're so sweet." She put an arm around his shoulders. "Who came first then, Dad? Rory or the missus?"  
"Amy. Her name is Amy." The Doctor told her.  
"Cute."

They had reached the TARDIS by now and the Doctor was surprised to see the door unlocked. Perhaps he had forgotten to lock it. He entered and was surprised again by the fact that Amy was nowhere in sight. He had expected her to start lecturing him about sexism and heroines the second he walked in.  
"Amy!" He shouted. No reply.  
"That's odd." He commented.  
"AMY!" He shouted louder. _Still_ no reply. He ran into all of the rooms at the back of the TARDIS. He couldn't find Amy anywhere. He returned to Rory and Jenny with his face in his hands.  
"She's gone." He informed them.  
"What do you mean she's gone?" Demanded Rory, looking horrified.  
"She's not here. She has left the TARDIS." Why hadn't the doctor seen this coming? Amy was a strong, independent woman, he should have known better than to leave her alone on an unknown planet. She could be in serious danger.  
"We'd better go and look for her then." Said Rory, biting his lip. The three of them left the TARDIS and they were left with a common problem. Left or right.  
"I'll take left." The Doctor decided. "You two go right."  
"Should we really be splitting up?" Asked Rory, concerned.  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Said Jenny winking at him. Rory seemed quite taken aback.  
_Oh dear lord_ thought the Doctor, _Maybe it's not such a good idea to split up after all._ But it was the quickest way to find Amy and that's all that mattered.  
"Rory, you have my number. Contact me if you find her." With that they set off.

Amy and the girls had been walking for about an hour and they were exhausted. The car park seemed to go on forever. Amy had learnt that redhead's real name was Valerie and her friend was called Adriana. They were both fourteen and they had been born in the year 7034. They were astounded when they found out that Amy had been born in the 1900's.  
"What year do you reckon it is now then?" asked Adriana.  
"I don't know, it could be any time period. The Doctor would know." Amy had told them both about the Doctor and Rory. Likewise Amy had heard about almost every teenager in the girls' school. Valerie seemed like a sweet kid. Adriana seemed nice enough but she never seemed to stop talking.  
"Do you think he's okay, the Doctor?" Asked Valerie. She appeared to be generally concerned about Amy's friend.  
"He's a tough cookie, I'm sure he's... ouch!" Amy unexpectedly stumbled. Valerie caught her new friend and her, and Adriana, kept walking. But Amy was more cautious. She looked down at her feet. Was she imagining things, or did the ground look uneven. She dropped to her knees and examined it. Yes, it was _definitely_ uneven; there was a reasonably sized gap in the concrete. She stuck her hand in it but she wasn't strong enough to force it open.

The girl's had finally noticed Amy wasn't following them and they had returned to her.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Adriana. Amy didn't reply' she was busy checking her pockets. Mascara, her mobile, a mirror. _A mirror! _Amy had the faintest hope that it might work. She stuck the round part of her mirror into the crack and pulled on the handle.  
"Urrrrghh!" She groaned as she yanked the pink accessory as hard as she could. Finally a circle of concrete came away to reveal a large hole. Amy laid on her stomach but she still couldn't see the bottom. So she stood up and admired her work. Her mirror was now cracked and completely useless, so she tossed it aside.  
"What a waste of a lovely mirror!" Remarked Adriana. Valerie was biting her lip and staring at Amy's face.  
"Amy?" She said. "Please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking."  
"I'm thinking we jump." Amy told her sitting on the edge of the hole. Valerie looked purely terrified.  
"I was dreading that."


End file.
